Human Torch Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Pops * * * Tom (a police officer) Locations: * Pop's Traveling Circus Items: * * The Rayon Gun Vehicles: * Prowl Car 51 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Sub-Mariner Crashes New York Again | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mac * Mike Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Armonk | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Extortion for a Bail-Out | Synopsis3 = Carl Burgess, District Attorney, runs into a Mrs. Bankhead on his way out of court and learns that her husband has been kidnapped by men demanding $50,000. Changing to the Falcon, he tracks down the kidnappers and learns that they were trying to get the extortion money to bail out their boss, Big Jim Peterson, whom Burgess D.A. was attempting to prosecute. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Bankhead * Louise * Mr. Bankhead Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Harold DeLay | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = A Wish Come True | Synopsis4 = Bored little Jimmy Everett visits Mr. Schmidt in his lab while he is experimenting. After finding out the old chemist has invented a potion that can shrink someone, he runs an errand for him, and comes back to find him asleep. Jimmy decides to take the potion and shrinks down to the size of a nickel laying on the floor. When the chemist awakes, he spots the coin and picks it up, not noticing Jimmy on the coin, and puts it in his pocket. The old man happens to pick up a magnifying glass and sees the tiny boy, gives him the antidote and restores him to regular size. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Hidden Treasure Means Death | Synopsis5 = Mantor sees a young lady drowning and acts quickly to save her. She tells him that her father recently died and left her a castle and a queer map that supposedly leads to a treasure. Together they go to the castle and he examines the map, which speaks of a secret button and hidden passage leading to the treasure. Mantor tells the girl to lock herself in her room while he investigates. An attempt is first made on Mantor by a deformed creature, before he finds the passage and is able to save the young lady from a phony ghost, namely Saunders the Butler. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Ghosts(Arthur Saunders(butler) and Neil Saunders(gardener & brother) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Joe Simon | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = The Strange Case of the Bloodless Corpses | Synopsis6 = Dr. Jack Castle is called in Police HQ to look at a recent murder victim who doesn't have one drop of blood left in its body. He agrees to help the suffering people involved, but the Police will have to solve the mystery. Soon, more victims are reported in the local press, and Castle cannot allow any more victims to die, so he changes to the Fiery Mask and prepares a trap for the perpetrators at his lab. Swarms of ghoulish men come in and overpower the Mask, who is found injured the next morning by his nurse, who also discovers his secret identity. Later, he tracks down the man behind the terror, Dr. Sendach, eminent stomach specialist, who disappeared long before and who had been experimenting on a mechanical stomach. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Julie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Introducing Toro, the Flaming Torch Kid" is reprinted in . * The Saunders brothers from the Mantor story were named(Arthur & Neil) in Marvel Mystery Handbook:70th Anniversary Special(2009). * The origin of Toro is revealed in this issue. | Trivia = * The train seen in Toro's origin story is called the "Marvel Special". | Recommended = | Links = }}